


Carolling

by viceindustrious



Category: Mojo (1997)
Genre: Advent Challenge 2010, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceindustrious/pseuds/viceindustrious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny and Baby busking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carolling

**Author's Note:**

> An honest to goodness drabble because this challenge is kind of kicking my ass right now D: For day twelve of the adventchallenge. Prompt: Carolling .

Johnny's hands are a raw, brilliant red. Cold. Trembling. Baby uncurls his stiff fingers one by one and then presses a cup of tea into the cushion of his palm. They hold it together, huddling over the warm, waxy polystyrene. The tea smells like burning plastic.

There are only a few more coins in the hat than when Johnny started singing on their corner of the street this afternoon. Not enough to pay for a night in a shelter.

Baby still whispers everything's fine as Johnny rests his head on his shoulder and doesn't flinch when Baby holds him closer.


End file.
